The Royal Kitsune
by MGStarFire
Summary: Naruto transports himself and Ino into the Pokemon world. With no way back to their world Naruto and Ino choose to explore this new and exiting world. (Godlike Naruto and Ino) NarutoXIno


The Royal Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokémon or any of the characters.

Naruto had just finished off the last of Gato's men when he sensed someone below the bridge.

He slowly approached the place where the person he was sensing was when suddenly he saw said person pass through the bridge like a ghost and stand in front of him. Said man wore a black cloak with red clouds he had black hair and an orange mask showing one sharingan eye.

" **That's him"** said Kurama from the seal and started realizing killing intent.

As soon as Kurama saw the man and felt his chakra he knew exactly who it was.

' _Who is this Kurama? Is this the leader of the Akatsuki you've been telling me about_?'

" **That's right kit."** Kurama said with a growl. **"He's the one who forcefully released me from your mothers seal and forced me to attack Konoha."**

' _Well shit, do you think I'm strong enough to beat him?'_

" **I don't think so kit, but you really don't have a choice here you ether fight or you get captured. There is now way you can get away from him."**

While Naruto and Kurama were talking the leader of Akatsuki started speaking.

"Well well well looks like the Kyuubi Jinchūriki is more powerful than we thought." He said and started to walk towards Naruto.

"After all you were able to sense me when I was hiding my presence."

Seeing the masked man start to approach Naruto tensed a bit and prepared for the fight of his life.

"To tell you the truth I wouldn't have shown myself if you hadn't have sensed me but I thought I'd play with you a little and see how strong you really are."

" **Get ready kit this isn't going to be easy."** Said Kurama as he started to flood Naruto with his Chakra.

Naruto got into his fox stance ready for any attack. And as soon as he got into his stance the masked man disappeared reappearing behind him with his leg flying at Naruto's ribs.

Naruto barely saw the attack coming but he managed to jump in time to avoid it. While still in the air Naruto went through some hand seals and called out his jutsu. " _ **Wind style wind bullet jutsu**_ _."_ He continuously released wind bullets from his mouth while the masked man dodged them easily.

" _ **Fire style fireball jutsu**_ _."_ Called out the masked man when the wind jutsu stopped flying at him. Naruto was in the air and couldn't dodge the attack that was approaching him at incredible speeds, he created a clone and barely dodged the attack when the clone caught his arm and threw him to the ground. When he landed he created more shadow clones and ran towards the masked man trying to engage him in a Taijutsu battle.

Naruto was incredibly strong for his age in fact he was Sannin level which was unheard of, even Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara weren't at that level when they were 11 years old but the masked man was simply stronger and more experienced, he dodged and blocked Naruto's attacks easily and his attacks were almost too fast for Naruto to follow.

After a minute of barely dodging and blocking attacks from the masked man Naruto slipped up and had barely enough time to replace himself with a shadow clone which had its kidney pierced by a kunai and dispelled itself instantly.

' _This is bad Kurama I can't beat him like this I'm worried about Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and Sakura getting hurt if I try to use some of my more destructive jutsu. Do you have any ideas?'_

" **I don't know kit you're already getting tired and I don't know any jutsu that you could do without practice, the only thing to do would be to wait for the backup that your Sensei called for."**

' _Seriously Kurama.'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. He was getting tired and his opponent was stronger than Naruto thought, they needed a plan and they needed it fast.

Seeing no other way than to wait and stall for time Naruto created more shadow clones and sent them to attack. He watched his clones futile attempts at injuring his enemy.

Once all of his clones were destroyed he created 5 more clones who instantly started running prepared to strike while he started to do a long sequence of hand seals.

The masked man saw Naruto building up a large amount of chakra and decided to get serious he dispelled the clones easily and shunshined to behind Naruto and attacked him with a kunai.

Naruto got out of the way but still got a deep cut on his shoulder but the masked man didn't let up and kept attacking him with deadly accuracy going for his nerves and organs and he was slowly loosing.

Kurama was working overtime to heal Naruto but the enemy kept getting in hits on him, none of them too lethal to not be able to heal but lethal enough to make it hard to fight back.

Suddenly the masked man spoke after cutting the nerves from both of Naruto's legs.

"It's over Kyuubi Jinchuriki you've lost accept your fate and surrender and maybe I'll spare you're comrades." He said as his one visible eye turned to the downed forms of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

But before Naruto could reply team 10 jumped into view with Asuma leading them.

When team 10 arrived at the bridge they were shocked to see that there were more than a hundred dead bandits among them some samurai a dead Momochi Zabuza lying next to an unknown boy which was also dead and an almost entirely unconscious team 7 save for Naruto who was quickly getting there.

"Naruto what happened here'. Sarutobi Asuma was the first one to shake himself out of his shock. "This was supposed to be a C-Rank mission." Soon all the genin turned to look at Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto feeling his nerves heal slowly got up and turned to the enemy.

"The mission is already finished Asuma-Sensei." Replied Naruto shocking everyone. "This one here." He said pointing at the man that was the source for his parents deaths. "He's here for me he's the one who attacked Konoha 11 years ago."

Hearing the explanation Asuma's back straightened and his whole body shot on high alert ready to attack the genin behind him getting in their own stances.

"You have to get my team out of here." Suddenly yelled Naruto as he made more clones to attack. "I can't use my jutsu with them so close."

Asuma nodded and shot towards Kakashi but was interrupted and forced to dodge a kunai that would have cut his throat and ended his life.

He took out his chakra blades and got into his stance.

"Sarutobi Asuma the only wind user in Konoha you are no match for me." He said as his one visible sharingan morphed into a different shape. "I don't have time to play with you anymore."

Before Asuma knew what happened he was dodging black flames that felt like they came from hell.

"Goddammit." Yelled Naruto as he also attacked kunai in hand wind chakra dancing along the blade the same as Asuma.

He slashed at the mans back but the Kunai just went through him like he was a ghost he tried again and again but there was no use, the masked man just stood there and let him and Asuma attack him with no effect.

Suddenly the masked man shot his hand forward and stabbed Asuma in the side.

Asuma's eyes widened and he spit up some blood as his team yelled for him and Shikamaru's shadow attached to his own and he jumped back falling to one knee.

" _This is really bad Kurama what do I do now."_ Thought Naruto as he saw team 10 try to heal Asuma with the little medical Jutsu they knew.

' **There's nothing I can do to help anymore Kit** _ **.'**_ Replied Kurama as he sighed. _**'**_ **One jutsu comes to mind but that's a last resort only.'**

' _I don't care about that tell me what it is and I'll do it.'_

' **You don't get it Kit this Jutsu won't kill him. It sends the target along the user to another dimension and planet it's a one time only use Jutsu once you use there's no going back.'**

' _That's fine by me as long as the planet doesn't have people that he can hurt I'm fine with that even if he kills me afterwards he won't be able to come back._

' **I can't guarantee that the planet won't have any people on it but there is more that ninety percent chance that it will be barren but if you're sure this is what you want the that's fine it's your choice better say goodbye to your friends it's probably the last time you'll ever see them.'**

And with that Kurama sent the Hand signs to Naruto who quickly created close to a hundred clones to keep the enemy busy while he started the sequence and turned to see his team still unconscious so he turned to team 10 and addressed Asuma and turned back to his clones as he started to speak.

"I have something to say Asuma sensei so stay quiet and listen."

Asuma nodded slowly and still weak and allowed Naruto to speak so he continued.

"This is it my last Jutsu. "Naruto said and everyone turned to him even Shikamaru and Ino who were healing Asuma. "So I want you to Honor my dying wish." He continued as he felt 10 clones get dispelled.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Yelled Asuma as everyone else stood frozen in shock. "We can still win you don't have to sacrifice yourself."

Naruto just shook his head and continued.

"You're wrong Asuma-Sensei so just shut up and listen see if the Hokage can fulfill my last wishes." He chuckled at that.

"Well the first one is more for the villages' sake than me. Don't tell them how I died just tell them that the Demon is dead and that everyone who died when the Kyuubi attacked has been avenged. Tell Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka-Sensei and some of the other people who liked me what really happened so that at least they know the truth of what happened and one last thing."

At this point Asuma was trying to stand up to stop Naruto but he coughed up blood and all of the others were just too shocked to do anything.

"There's one last thing this one is for me." He said. "This is my one true dying wish."

Asuma could do nothing but listen to Naruto who at this point turned back to look at him

"I want to be buried next to my parents graves." He said and chuckled again when he saw Asuma freeze.

"I know who they are and I want to be buried next to them."

After that he turned back to the battle and watched his clones attacks become useless as the masked man became intangible.

That's when Ino recovered from her shock and yelled for Shikamaru to stop Naruto "What are you doing just standing there! We have to stop him before he finishes the jutsu."

He quickly nodded and attacked Naruto with his shadow binding jutsu but to his and everyone else's shock Naruto didn't stop he just continued with the hand signs and Shikamaru's shadow quickly returned back.

When Ino saw that Shikamaru's jutsu didn't work she placed her hands in front of her ready to use her family's signature jutsu.

"No! Ino don't use that jutsu." Asuma yelled from his spot on the ground but it was too late as Ino's body slumped to the ground and at almost the exactly same time Naruto's jutsu was complete.

"Secret Kitsune Art-Dimension Pull/ **Secret Kitsune Art-Dimension Pull"**

Both Naruto and Kurama exclaimed together and with a flash of light Naruto and the masked man were both gone with Ino still unconscious on the ground.

INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND

Ino was walking through a sewer ' _This is amazing.'_ She thought. ' _I've never seen anything like this in any of the people I've used this jutsu on.'_ There were doors lining the halls from the sewers in different colors. Most of them were locked with multiple locks and had chains on them they were black purple and dark red colors but there were a few that were light blue and white colors, they weren't locked but Ino didn't feel like looking through Naruto's memories so she just kept going forward.

She kept walking forward lost in thought when she heard a loud booming voice.

" **I hoped that you'd miss with you're jutsu but I guess that was just wishful thinking."**

Ino jumped when she heard the voice and finally felt the presence that was in front of her. She raised her head and her pale blue eyes met the red slitted eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was looking down on her.

She yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and saw Naruto starting at her with a concern.

"Ino what are you doing here, why are you in my mind."

She tried to find her words when Naruto turned back towards the Kyuubi and addressed him.

"What is she doing here Kurama?"

The Kyuubi darted his eyes from Ino to Naruto a few times before he spoke.

" **She used her mind transfer Jutsu right before you used your Jutsu so now her mind and soul are trapped here while her body is still on earth."**

Ino hearing this found her words and spun towards the Kyuubi and the back towards Naruto panicked.

"What's going on here Naruto? What is the Kyuubi doing in your mind and why are you speaking to him like an old friend!"

Much to her dismay Naruto simply ignored her and continued talking to the Kyuubi.

"Is there any way to get her back home?"

The Kyuubi just got a gloomy look and replied.

" **I'm sorry Naruto but I told you this was a one time only Jutsu. Right now you along with the one that calls himself Uchiha Madara are frozen in time, in limbo if you will as you travel dimensions and until you land on a different planet you will stay this way."**

Before Naruto could speak the Kyuubi continued as Ino listened intently.

" **But."** It continued. **"The same can't be said for the elemental nations, we can't know how much time has passed. It could be as little as five minutes or as long as thousands of years.**

That's when Ino couldn't just stand there and listen Naruto talk to the strongest demon known in existence about her like she wasn't next to him.

"That's it Naruto!" She yelled catching both Naruto's and Kyuubi's attention.

"I demand you explain what's going on here." Approaching Naruto she poked his chest with her finger and then pointed at the Kyuubi. "And what is the Kyuubi no Kitsune doing in your head."

Naruto sighed and started to explain to Ino everything that happened up to that point. He explained how the Kyuubi was forcefully extracted from his mothers seal and forced to attack Konoha which got him a bug eyed look from Ino. He explained how his father the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into him which got him an amusing scene as Ino's jaw practically hit the floor. He explained about his life in the village about the hatred from the Shinobi and villagers about how he was chased and tortured by the population of Konoha when he was young about how he was thrown out of the orphanage when he was three and had to look for food in dumpsters of restaurants and about the few people who actually liked him. And finally he explained about Uchiha Madara and about the jutsu he used to send himself and his enemy to a different planet to save the Elemental Nations.

Finally when he finished he looked at Ino who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you Naruto."

She said as she embraced him in a hug and continued crying.

"After everything that has happened to you you shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself to save those ungrateful people."

Naruto was surprised by what Ino said the most because that wasn't like her at all.

" **I'm sorry that she can't return home Kit."** Interrupted the Kyuubi.

That's when Ino broke the hug and looked at Naruto.

"Am I going to be stuck here forever Naruto isn't there any way for me to leave."

"I'm sorry Ino." He replied. "Even if you left this place there is no body for your mind and soul to return to."

She was about to start crying when the Kyuubi interjected.

" **There might not be a body for her now but that doesn't mean that there can't be one in the future."**

Hearing this Naruto turned to the Kyuubi. "What are you talking about Kurama, are you suggesting that she posses someone else's body, and even if I was okay with that you said that there was less that 10 percent chance that the planet we were going to land on was going to be inhabited by people.

" **I wasn't talking about that Kit I was talking about the eye the Uchiha has. If you manage to somehow defeat him and transplant his eye into yourself then I'm positive that after a little time it will evolve into the Rinnegan."**

Naruto still didn't understand what the Kyuubi was getting at.

"What's the Rinnegan got to do with getting Ino a body?" He asked.

The Kyuubi sighed and continued. **"Just let me finish before you ask any more questions ok Kit."** Seeing Naruto nod he continued. **"The sage of six paths had the Rinnegan which gives you perfect almost perfect control over your own chakra among other things. Now the Sage had a specific technique that he called Creation of all Things where he used pure Yin chakra manipulation to create an object and then used Yang chakra manipulation to breathe life into said object. It's a long shot but it might work you never know you just need to get that sharingan eye.**

With a determined look Naruto turned to Ino and addressed her. "I'll do everything I can to help you Ino-chan don't worry."

Ino's face brightened up while she still had tears at the corners of her eyes, she was about to hug Naruto when the Kyuubi's roar of pain brought her to a stop and she turned her head and saw the Kyuubi's Yoki pouring out at fast rate and enveloping Naruto and herself.

"What's going on Kurama!" Yelled Naruto as his eyes turned slitted and blood red.

Kurama grunted and then laid his head on his paws and looked at them both.

" **Looks like something is wrong and my Yoki is being absorbed by you two in about an hour it will completely transfer to you and I'll be dead.**

"What!/What!" Yelled both Naruto and Ino at the same time. "Why is this happening Kurama." Asked Naruto quickly why he quickly darted his eyes to Ino to see the Kyuubi's Yoki was also enveloping her.

" **I honestly don't know but this couldn't have come at a better time."**

"What are you talking about Kurama, why couldn't have this come at a better time."

" **Well after the transfer is complete I will die which I am completely fine with by the way I've lived far too long anyway but that will turn both of you into Kitsune and give you a significant power boost."**

"What!/What!" Both Naruto and Ino exclaimed again. "We're gonna turn into giant foxes." Ino asked and got a sweat drop from the Kyuubi.

" **Not exactly."** It replied **. "You're just gonna get foxlike features like multiple tails you're ears will be on top of your head longer canines and slitted eyes. The other things you'll get won't be shown in appearance but they will be true transformation meaning that you will be able to shape shift into anything you want and it won't be an illusion like the henge you learn in the academy foxfire which is a lot hotter and harder to put out than regular flames Kitsune illusions which are almost impossible to break for anyone and last but certainly not least immortality."**

The Kyuubi waited for the reaction but much to his dismay he didn't get one both Naruto and Ino looked at him for a few seconds and then passed out.

He just sweat dropped and waited for them to wake up.

By the time both Naruto and Ino woke up Naruto had grown to 4 feet 3 inches his hair grew to waist length and turned bloody red his eyes had turned slitted red and glowed the same as a Sharingan would and blood red ears grew on the top of his head the same color as his hair. One tail had already grown on his back and the second one was almost finished growing.

Similarly to Naruto Ino had grown to 4 feet 1 inches her bust had also grown by half a cup making her an A-Cup. Her hair turned a brighter shade of blonde similar to what Naruto's was before the transformation she also had fox like ears on the top of her head her eyes had turned a glowing slitted purple and she had 3 blonde tails the same color as her hair and a fourth one already starting to form.

Naruto woke up first immediately followed by Ino and as they groggily stumbled to their feet they were met by the grinning face of the Kyuubi who had 3 tails swinging behind his back slowly disappearing.

They turned to each other and then they turned to look at the Kyuubi and then back at each other and back at the Kyuubi. This continued for a dozen times before the Kyuubi interrupted them when he started talking.

" **It's almost time. My Yoki is fading faster than I anticipated so before I die I want to give you two a little parting gift excluding the fact that because of me you're practically the strongest beings in existence come closer."**

"Wait a second Kurama!" Yelled Naruto. "I thought you were joking what do you mean you're dying and were becoming immortal foxes. The jutsu wasn't supposed to work like this, what went wrong maybe we can help you somehow and reverse this process so you don't have to die.

Ino just stood there shocked by what she had heard in the last hour and by the changes her body had experienced and was still undergoing.

The Kyuubi just chuckled and beckoned for them to come closer.

" **Oh come on Naruto if you let me die you would actually be showing me kindness I have lived longer than ten thousand years a was alive before you humans even existed I'm extremely old and tired I just want to rest, besides this will allow you to defeat the Madara impersonator and you'll get the power to protect the little vixen behind you."** Ino blushed when he heard Kurama call her a vixen. **"Besides she obviously has feelings for you, she put her life in danger to stop you from sacrificing yourself; she has to have at least some feelings for you."** This time Ino's face turned scarlet red the same color as Naruto's head.

"But I don't want to be all powerful!" Yelled Naruto. "I don't want to live forever and stay alone."

" **Don't worry Kit"** Chuckled the Kyuubi **"You won't be alone, the same thing that has happened to you has happened to Ino Yamanaka that's why called her a vixen, because she will also turn into a Kitsune like you, I thought we already went over this. Just remember this you will never be alone even if you don't become mates with Ino Yamanaka."** Both Naruto and Ino blushed when he mentioned them becoming mates. **"As long as you two stick together you will never be alone."**

He finished and then he growled at them **"Now come here you goddamn gakis so that I can give you my goddamn gift before I die."**

Both of them hurried to the shrinking fox and he placed his hands on each of their foreheads and after a few seconds a single door appeared behind him.

" **I suggest you use this gift wisely before the transportation is finished."** He said to Naruto then he turned to Ino. **"You'll find the same door when you enter your mindscape young Yamanaka, unfortunately you won't be able to enter your mindscape without a body but that'll come later."**

By the time Kurama was finished talking all of his tails were gone and he started to disappear faster and faster.

Naruto was crying as he looked at his best friend's last moments. He quickly pulled Kurama into a tight embrace as he continued crying.

"Thank you for everything Kurama, thank you for being my friend thank you for keeping me alive even when I wanted to die, I'll never forget you and everything you've done for me.

Ino smiled as she looked at Naruto while Kurama just smirked.

" **C'mon Naruto it's unbecoming for the new King of Makai to cry like a child pool yourself together."**

Both of them looked at Kurama like he was crazy while he just chuckled.

" **What?"** He asked **"Did you think you were the only demons. There are millions of us we live in a world parallel to earth it'll take the other demons at least a few hundred years and at most a few thousand to find you in the new dimension, but in the mean time you have to make sure that you become strong and smart enough to rule as their King and Queen so no slacking off you hear. So when your life finally comes to an end we can sit down in otherworld and talk about all your accomplishments and compare war stories."**

And with a final hug this time initiated from Kurama and he was gone leaving Naruto and Ino alone in Naruto's mind as the cage slowly started to disappear.

Ino slowly started to approach the still crying Naruto and hugged him from behind.

"It's going to be okay Naruto-kun I won't ever leave you."

When Naruto heard her he froze and turned around to look at her purple slitted eyes.

Ino saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. She remembered the stories of Naruto's childhood and how the only one that was always there for him was Kurama and now he was gone.

She smiled and hugged him again. "Don't worry we'll get through this together weather you like it or not you're stuck with me from now on I'm never leaving your side."

Naruto smiled when he heard Ino say that to him and returned her hug.

"Thank you Ino-chan you have no idea what this means to me. I'm going to make sure that I get your body back and after that I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I swear it I'll protect you with my life."

After that they just sat and talked for a while, it was especially hard for Ino to accept the fact that she would never be able to see her friends and family again but she was happy to know that Naruto would never leave her.

"You think it's time to see what the gift that Kurama-san gave us is Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Ino and shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and extended his hand to help her get up.

"Sure let's see what that crazy old bastard did to my mind."

Ino giggled as she heard the way Naruto talked about Kurama and they slowly walked to the door that stood behind at the end at what was once Kurama's prison cell.

Naruto didn't know what to expect from his friend but not once in a million years would he guess that Kurama's gift would be a library.

They stood at the entrance of a Library that seemed to have no end there were seven rows of book cases.

From the left to the right there was a sign on what were the scrolls for.

Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Youkai Jutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Chakra/Yoki manipulation and Nature transformation/combination there were rows upon rows of book cases filled with scrolls they were in alphabetical order as well as by rank.

They stood there wide eyes and mouths hanging open until Ino spoke up.

"W-Well I guess this will you prepare for when you have to fight against the enemy."

Naruto only nodded dumbly as he approached the Kenjutsu section of the library. There were different kinds of weapon styles ranging from swords to spears to bows and hundreds of other kinds of weapons.

Ino just stood back not knowing where to begin when she saw at the far right the Chakra/Yoki manipulation portion of the library.

"Naruto we should work on our chakra and Yoki control first."

Naruto turned towards Ino and nodded slowly as he approached her.

Seeing that she got Naruto's attention she continued.

"We both have okay chakra control which is amazing in your case considering how much chakra you actually have but now we'll have to relearn how to use our chakra because we have so much more now not to mention that we have to learn how to tap into our Yoki.

Naruto only nodded dumbly and they both took chakra control scrolls and began to read.

It was 1 month later Naruto and Ino were still in limbo and were training their to water walk with their Yoki. At first they thought that they would have both chakra and Yoki but it turned out that only Jinchuriki had that perk. All their chakra had turned to Yoki so they only had one pool of energy to draw from not that it was a small pool, it was more like a whole planet filled only with water and they both had the same amount which was almost impossible but it seems that Kurama's Yoki flowed into them so that they both got the exact same power to start from.

That was why Ino was a five tailed Kitsune and Naruto was a four tailed Kitsune. Naruto already had one tails worth of chakra while Ino's was at high Genin.

The first thing Naruto did was teach Ino the Shadow Clone Jutsu and told her to use as little Yoki as possible which resulted in millions of Ino's running around not to say Naruto was any better, when he tried it he got even more clones than Ino and the had to dispell them little by little until the had around a hundred clones to help with Yoki training.

That was one month ago and now Naruto and Ino had enough control to decide how many clones to make and not just use as little Yoki as possible but a hundred clones was still their minimum.

After the first day of training Ino encouraged Naruto to try changing how his mindscape looks and he created a large old styled Japanese house with a big garden and a large sakura tree that was right next to a small pond on one side there was an endless field of grass a little to the side the field was full of trees and on the other side of the house was a beach that led to a lake.

Naruto and Ino had gotten their Yoki control up to low Jonin so they decided that it was a good time to start to add some jutsu to their repertoire.

Naruto mostly learned water and wind jutsu while Ino learned earth and fire jutsu although the both learned at least one C-rank from all the main elements.

As time past and they were getting stronger (although Naruto was frustrated that he couldn't train his body just his Yoki and jutsu in his mindscape) they also got to know each other better.

Ino was shocked when she learned that Naruto liked tending to flowers and that he had a small garden in his apartment.

While Naruto almost started to hyperventilate when Ino told him that she never tried ramen.

Soon they knew each other as well as they knew themselves and although both of them were to scared to admit it they started to have feelings for each other that were beyond being just friends.

It had been eight months since Ino and Naruto started their training and now they were both sitting in the garden talking when Naruto started to disappear slowly.

Ino stood up abruptly and asked what was going on.

"I'm waking up." Said Naruto as he completely vanished from the mindscape.


End file.
